1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system including a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector to which a USB device can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a memory card or the like representing a removable external storage device for storing image data or the like has widely been used in a widely used portable information terminal (PDA) (Personal Data Assistance), a digital camera or the like.
In addition, an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) capable of forming an image based on image data stored in the external storage device has widely been used.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-157011 discloses a technique that can reduce time required before start of image formation when a removable external storage device is attached.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-138584 also proposes a technique of using an empty area of a removable external storage device as a work memory during printing, and various methods for use have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a USB memory has widely been used as a removable external storage device, and data security measures have recently become important. One exemplary measure is to encrypt data for storage. Regarding such a technique, a USB memory including an application area for storing an application for encryption processing (hereinafter also referred to as an encryption application) in addition to a data area so that the data is encrypted and stored by using the encryption application stored in the application area has been introduced.
For example, a USB memory complying with U3 specifications set forth by SanDisk Corporation (hereinafter also referred to as a U3 memory) is available.
For example, as described above, in an example where a U3 memory is divided into a data area and an application area where an encryption application is stored and data in the data area is encrypted with the encryption application for storage, data in the data area cannot be read unless the encryption application stored in the application area within the U3 memory is started up and the encrypted data is decrypted by entering a password or the like.
Here, when such a U3 memory is attached to an MFP, an encryption application stored in the application area should be started up. In many cases, however, the encryption application is adapted to a general-purpose OS (Operating System) generally used in a PC (Personal Computer) (such as WINDOWS®) but not adapted to an embedded OS mounted on the MFP (such as VXWORKS®).
Accordingly, the encryption application within the U3 memory cannot be started up. Namely, data in the data area within the U3 memory cannot be read and that U3 memory cannot be made use of.